The present inventive concepts relate to light source modules, display panels, and display apparatuses including one or more of the same.
Semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) devices have been used as light sources for various electronic products, as well as light sources for lighting devices. In particular, semiconductor LED devices are widely being used as light sources for various types of display devices such as TVs, mobile phones, PCs, laptop PCs, and PDAs.
Some display devices include display panels, commonly liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, as well as backlight units; however, recently, display devices which do not require additional backlights through using an LED device as a single pixel have been under development. Some display devices may be relatively compact, and may be implemented as high brightness displays with improved optical efficiency as compared to conventional LCDs. Display devices may also allow an aspect ratio of a display image to be freely changed, and may be implemented as large display devices, thereby providing various forms of large displays.
When such LED display panels are manufactured, LED chips may be required to be aligned in a matrix arrangement on a circuit board. But such an arrangement may be difficult to implement with precision. In particular, LED chips may be made smaller into micro LED chips, and such an arrangement may cause a defect or an increased transfer process time.